


scarlet lipstick and three bottles of whiskey

by TinARu, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019
Summary: Эта история стара как мир. Он замечает ее в баре. Она предлагает выпить.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон, AU относительно истории Эрики, она жива и давно уехала
> 
> Написано по заявке с инсайда: _Командочка, а напишите Крис/Эрика, а?_  
>  Глубокое будущее, потрепанный жизнью одинокий Крис, не зная, куда себя приткнуть, колесит по дорогам Америки и в одном из захудалых придорожных баров встречает пропавшую когда-то давно Эрику. Она одевается так же, как и раньше, ведет себя по-прежнему вызывающе, но без всякого прежнего задора, и выглядит почти такой же потрепанной и одинокой, как и он сам. Эрика играет несколько партий на бильярде с пьяными посетителями, поскольку этим зарабатывает, а потом предлагает Крису выпить и поговорить за дальним столиком по старой памяти.  
> Ну, и т.д. в этой стилистике

Это очередной хреновый вечер в каком-то захолустном баре на краю вселенной. Техас, точно, это Техас.

Виски в стакане остается на два пальца. Кубики льда почти растаяли, и даже стеклянные стенки нагрелись в теплых ладонях. Над головой вяло кряхтит люстра-вентилятор, а в другом конце бара престарелая певичка в потертых ковбойских сапогах бренчит знакомый мотивчик на гитаре. Захудалое место. Идеально подходит для потерянных и поломанных людей. Крис как раз такой. 

Ее он видит не сразу, а когда видит, если быть честным, узнает ее еще через минут пятнадцать. Короткая кожаная юбка, никоим образом не закрывающая красивые длинные ноги. Обтягивающий топик, который одновременно оголяет и пупок, и потрясающую грудь. Да чего уж там, грудь правда великолепная, что он, не мужик, что ли? Высоченные каблуки, такие леопардовые, что чувство вкуса воет дурным голосом. Длинные волосы — вот ведь настоящая блондинка, — крупными кольцами ложащиеся на плечи. Светлая кожа и красные губы, настолько яркие, что Крис вспоминает свою последнюю охоту. Это какой-то перебор, это слишком. Визуальный коллапс, от которого сбоит сердце, а все мужчины в радиусе пятидесяти метров полностью забывают, что они взрослые и самодостаточные. От этой кукольной блондинки, развязно улыбающейся каждому встречному-поперечному и похабно жующей жвачку, исходит такая волна секса, бессмысленная и беспощадная, что голова отключается мгновенно. Пошло, грубо, шаблонно, но работает. Все это Эрика Рейес, а Крис годится ей в отцы. 

Он буравит ее взглядом полчаса. Эрика бегает на своих огромных каблуках от стола к столу, флиртует почти с каждым клиентом, грубовато отвечает затесавшимся в бар девушкам, эффектно вздергивает брови, когда ей свистят вслед, и совершенно равнодушно воспринимает шлепки по заднице. Как будто ей тоже противно от подобного клише, от этой банальности. Может, Крис выдумывает, может, он просто бесконечно устал. Может, он хочет видеть глубину и подтекст там, где их нет. Но отчего-то становится грустно, что бывшая одноклассница его дочери превратилась в обычную придорожную шлюшку.

Самое забавное, что Крис даже не вспоминает о том, что Эрика оборотень, до того самого момента, когда та садится за его столик. Делает она это легко, спокойно и с таким независимым видом, что у Криса возникает иррациональное желание полезть за пистолетом. 

— Ну что, сталкер, пить будем? Или охотники нынче только сверлят бедных ни в чем неповинных волчиц взглядом и квасят хреновый виски? 

— Пить? — тупо переспрашивает Крис, хмуря брови. — А тебе можно уже?

— Папаша, я уже совершеннолетняя настолько, что мне самой тошно. Даже педофилы больше не подкатывают, эх, — картинно вздыхает Эрика, капризно поджимая свои ярко-красные губы. — Ну так что, моя смена закончилась, будем пить? Или ты мне сразу аконитом в рожу зарядишь? 

Крис честно пытается осмыслить все это обилие фактов и слов. Отчего-то в голове бьются мысли про треклятых педофилов и про совершенно очевидный слой тональника на лице Эрики. Зачем оборотню тональник? Особенно с такой чертовски роскошной грудью и ногами от ушей? Пока он грузится этими глубокими размышлениями, Эрика успевает как-то карикатурно накрутить прядь светлых волос на палец, надуть губы и под конец устало вздохнуть.

— Ты сколько выпил, Арджент? 

— Не настолько, чтобы так туго соображать. Прости, Эрика, я сегодня не в форме, — Крис как-то отмирает, усмехается, расправляет плечи. Вот уже и не уставший алкаш, а вполне привлекательный мужчина немного за. — И зови меня Крисом, мы же не совсем чужие друг другу. 

Эрика хмыкает, в очередной раз теряя маску тупой блондинки, и уходит за бутылкой виски и бокалом. Крис снова переводит дух. В голове как-то одиноко продолжает биться мысль, что девушка, так поспешно убежавшая за алкоголем, очень красива. При всей своей мастерски сооруженной ненатуральности. 

Когда она возвращается, Крис уже приходит в себя, аккуратно забирает бутылку и разливает им виски. 

— Неплохой выбор, — говорит он, поднимая свой бокал.

— Уж точно лучше той бурды, которой ты давился весь вечер. 

— Туше. Тогда за хороший алкоголь?

— И старые знакомства, — добавляет Эрика и уверенно опрокидывает в себя виски. 

Крис чувствует, что это вечер перестает быть таким уж хреновым.

*******

Они болтают несколько часов. Это сюрреалистично, но у них оказывается до смешного много общих тем для разговоров. Она любит кантри, но скрывает, а еще ей жутко нравятся старые вестерны. Она в них не так уж много понимает, но все увиденные ей симпатичны на каком-то иррациональном уровне. Она ненавидит всякую зелень, которой питается большинство девушек, и предпочитает хорошо прожаренные отбивные и виски. Ее бесят гламурные идиотки, щелкающие на телефон каждый крекер или новую маску для лица, но она не может устоять перед покупкой очередной кожаной юбки или куртки. Ей нравятся высокие каблуки, потому что так она видит сразу всю территорию, на которой находится. Эрика настолько внутренне отличается от того фасада, которым себя окружила, что у Криса кружится голова. Они пьют третью бутылку, а в бокале Эрики всегда чуток аконита, чтобы она пьянела. По ее нетрезвому признанию, она так ни с кем не пила вечность. Потому что потерять контроль и довериться кому-то еще для нее слишком страшно. В какой-то момент она задорно вытирает салфеткой свою помаду, оставляя под губой неровный красноватый след, и у Криса мутится в голове от того, насколько хочется протянуть руку и стереть его. Насколько ему хочется схватить ее за волосы и прижаться своим ртом к ее губам.

Они говорят часами, с трудом осознавая, сколько прошло времени, а потом подхватывают свои кожанки и выходят на улицу. Эрика снимает каблуки и ловко закидывает их на плечо. Она пьяная, веселая, у нее блестят глаза, и она нарывается. Крис отчетливо понимает, что, поигрывая мускулами и ловко закуривая сигарету, он тоже нарывается. Он знает, как выглядит и какое впечатление производит. О том, что делает с мужчинами Эрика без малейшего усилия, и говорить не стоит. Но они оба явно стараются, и от этого как-то смешно. Чуть-чуть. 

— А вот и мой дом, красавчик, — Эрика взмахивает рукой, когда они подходят к маленькому серенькому домику на такой же серенькой улочке. 

— Не зови меня так. Я от таких эпитетов чувствую себя одним из тех треклятых педофилов, о которых мы разговаривали. 

— Фу, ты не педофил, ты горячий охотник с большим стволом. И, да, это метафора.

— Ты же не знаешь, насколько он… — Крис обрывает себя, когда наконец понимает, что несет. 

Рядом с ним юная девушка в неприлично короткой юбке и с размазанной по лицу помадой. Она флиртует, он поддается, все это грозит им совершенно очевидными вещами. На то, что она оборотень, он давно плюнул, но все же. Что он творит, мать его за ногу!

— Эрика, — мягко начинает он, — я, пожалуй, пойду. Уже поздно и… 

— И ты, что, не хочешь мной пользоваться, так? Не хочешь быть тем самым педофилом, да? — Эрика едко усмехается, поднимает голову и вдруг зло орет в небо: — Ну блядь, пусть кто-то уже мной воспользуется! Хоть как-то!

Крис непонимающе хмурится, а Эрика вдруг тычет ему в грудь заострившимся когтем. Черт, больно. 

— Мной не пользуются, Крис. Меня боятся! Я ломаю руки тем, кто слишком долго лапает меня за зад или не платит чаевые. Я, блядь, долбанный терминатор в юбке! И только я нахожу нормального мужика, с которым не страшно побыть слабой, так он убегает в закат, несясь со своими моральными нормами и устоями, — Эрика злобно скалится, всматривается в его лицо и раздраженно рычит. Ее глаза горят желтым. 

Все вдруг как-то резко встает на свои места. 

— Ты закончила? — спокойно спрашивает Крис. 

— Да пошел ты, — она устало взмахивает ладонью. 

И тогда Крис одним движением приближается к ней, хватает за спутавшиеся волосы и жадно целует. Как хотел весь вечер. Слизывает красный след от помады, целует уголок губ, чувствует острые коготки у себя на пояснице и отстраняется. Только для того, чтобы дать Эрике достать ключи.

*******

На следующее утро он пытается готовить ей оладьи, а она приходит на кухню голая.

Через неделю она спасает его от обезумевшего омеги.

Месяц спустя он приходит к ней с сумкой вещей. Они жарят отбивные, пьют виски и слушают до жути романтичное кантри. 

Потому что не страшно быть самим собой с кем-то, кто тебя полностью принимает.


End file.
